


From His Lips

by ProustPerfume



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Firsts, Fluff, M/M, Not that it really matters but, Olympic team - Freeform, Post Timeskip, Use of first names, national team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProustPerfume/pseuds/ProustPerfume
Summary: Hinata might be slightly annoyed that after knowing Sakusa Kiyoomi for so many years, they’re still only on a last name basis. Only a little, though. Okay, maybe a lot.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 149





	From His Lips

_ Hinata. _

That was how Kiyoomi always referred to Shoyo. Four years they’d known each other, two volleyball teams, countless late night talks and deep conversations, and they were still stuck on a last name basis as if they were barely acquaintances instead of almost best friends.

Everyone Shoyo knew, even his old senpai and coaches after they’d gotten closer over the years, called him Shoyo or some endeared nickname and it stung in a different kind of way that the person he was probably closest to didn’t.

_ Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. _

When would it be Shoyo?

-

His bad mood must’ve been obvious based on how people seemed to be steering clear of him as he walked through the gym and didn’t approach him. Usually when Shoyo was around people were bounding up to him, stopping by for a chitchat unless they could see he was preoccupied with practice, and yet almost an hour into practice and only Aran had spoken to him, handing him his water and wishing him a good self practice before quickly scurrying away like he’d just had an interaction with an irritated animal instead of his bouncy and energetic teammate.

_ Hinata. _

There it was again. His mind had been playing a cruel trick on him recently where whenever he was alone and had his thoughts to himself, it would play Kiyoomi saying his last name over and over again, just to torment him and his childish desire of his friend calling him his first name.

“Hinata.”

He could’ve talked to Kiyoomi about the issue of their familiarity like the mature adult he was, but he didn’t know why Kiyoomi didn’t call him his first name on his own, nor why it bothered him so much, so it seemed a bit ridiculous to bring up to the person himself. 

“Hinata!”

Startled out of his thoughts, Shoyo looked up from where he was doing his stretches and was met with the sight of a slightly annoyed Kiyoomi standing above him, looking at him expectantly, and Shoyo realized that it hadn’t been his mind playing its trick on him that time but that Kiyoomi had actually been calling him instead.

The slightly annoyed expression on Kiyoomi’s face turned to concern when Shoyo looked at him and he knelt down a little to get to his teammate’s level. “Hinata, are you alright? Are you running a fever or something?”

Kiyoomi reached his hand out to check his forehead and Shoyo bristled, both at the implication that if something was wrong with him it meant he obviously wasn’t taking care of himself in Kiyoomi’s eyes and at the use of his last name  _ again _ .

He felt slightly bad doing it but his irritation outweighed anything else and Shoyo put the fakest smile he could muster on as he looked at Kiyoomi. “I’m all fine, Sakusa, don’t worry about me!”

Shoyo then quickly gathered his things and headed towards the exit of the gym, leaving a confused and shocked Kiyoomi in his wake and hoping to get away as fast as possible to avoid the whole situation. He didn’t get very far, though, when after not making it even halfway across the gym he heard Kiyoomi’s voice ask behind him, “Sakusa?”

It wasn’t that Kiyoomi sounded mad exactly but if Shoyo had to hear Kiyoomi call him ‘Hinata’ or explain exactly  _ why _ that bothered him when even he didn’t really know himself he felt like his head would explode, so he quickly scampered towards the door and hoped Kiyoomi wouldn’t follow him.

Believing he was safe in the locker from whatever conversation Kiyoomi might’ve wanted to have over his passive aggressive behavior, Shoyo let out a sigh of relief and rested his head against his locker, the cool metal releasing the tension in his head that had started to form from all the irritation he’d been feeling ever since he noticed that Kiyoomi calling him ‘Hinata’ bugged him.

The relief was short lived, though, when he had barely pulled his clean shirt on and heard the sound of the locker room opening followed by footsteps. Until the very last moment, he hoped it was someone else, anyone other than Kiyoomi at that moment, but he knew Kiyoomi would want to talk about whatever it was that happened in the gym at some point, so he wasn’t very surprised when the man he expected was the one who appeared from the corner of the lockers.

Shoyo went back to changing, resolutely trying to ignore the other, and Kiyoomi walked up to him. They’d changed in front of each other probably hundreds of times by that point and Shoyo wasn’t bothered by it but Kiyoomi still averted his eyes and stared at the ceiling as Shoyo pulled his shorts down and for some reason that bothered Shoyo, too.

“Hinata, have I done something to upset you?” Kiyoomi had raised a hand out to shield Shoyo’s body from his eyes and Shoyo let out an annoyed sound at his teammate, throwing his clothes in his bag and roughly pulling it out of his locker.

“You can look now, I’m dressed.” He rifled through his bag as Kiyoomi’s eyes finally fell on him and he was sure his irritation was visible in his rough movements.

Kiyoomi spoke softer than he had before and took a step closer to Shoyo, making Shoyo’s hands hesitate in their motions for a moment before he continued fixing his bag. “Hinata.”

Shoyo’s eyes looked up at Kiyoomi to see why he was addressing him and he stopped all he was doing when their eyes met, not expecting to see his friend almost looking hurt by his behavior.

“Whatever I did to upset you, I apologize for it.” Kiyoomi actually sounded ashamed and regretful over something he wasn’t even aware he did and seeing his friend like that made all the annoyance leave Shoyo’s body at once. He stopped messing with his bag and crossed the bench that was separating them, standing in front of Kiyoomi and looking up at him with apologetic eyes.

“Oh, Omi-san, you don’t need to apologize, you didn’t do anything wrong.” Kiyoomi wasn’t looking at him as he spoke but his eyes did move over to him after, waiting to hear Shoyo’s explanation for the way he was acting.

Knowing there was no way to get out of this, Shoyo let out a resigned sigh and sat down on the bench, resting his elbows on his knees and leaning forward. “It’s stupid, Omi, really, don’t worry about it.”

Kiyoomi gently joined him in sitting on the bench and put a kind, caring hand on his shoulder. “If it upsets you like this, it’s not stupid, Hinata.”

Shoyo turned his head to look at Kiyoomi and smile at him, bittersweet and yet still kind somehow. “That. That’s what’s been upsetting me.”

Kiyoomi clearly didn’t understand, making a confused expression at such a vague statement, and Shoyo sighed before moving to sit facing Kiyoomi. He had a very brief thought to take the other’s hands into his and he quickly did it before he lost the nerve, surprising Kiyoomi a little but he was grateful when he didn’t immediately pull away from him.

“Omi, how long have we known each other?”

“Four years, three months, and eleven days.” Kiyoomi answered so quickly, Shoyo wasn’t able to hide his surprise.

“You remember it that well?”

“Of course I do.” Kiyoomi almost sounded affronted, making an almost scoff like sound at Shoyo’s question. “It was a very important day to me.”

It sounded like there was more to that statement to Shoyo, something hanging in the air that he wanted to explore at some point, but he didn’t think he could do it now so instead he shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts.

“Right, and you would say we’re pretty close, wouldn't you?”

“You’re probably the person closest to me in my life.”

That did funny things to Shoyo’s stomach, making an excited and tightening feeling flurry up in abdomen and he felt his cheeks warm up as Kiyoomi looked at him so openly, not a single ounce of embarrassment or shame on his face as he said it.

“Wait, even more than ‘Toya-san?”

At the mention of his cousin, Kiyoomi gained a contemplative face for a moment but it didn’t last very long as he quickly followed it up with, “Yes, even more than Motoya.”

Shoyo knew how close Motoya and Kiyoomi were and how much they cared for each other, even if they pretended like they didn’t, so hearing that he was somehow  _ closer _ to Kiyoomi than his own flesh and blood made Shoyo feel like his skin was on fire and, if he wasn’t going to already, he knew that he was going to revisit this conversation  _ a lot _ in his head later because how often is it that Sakusa Kiyoomi says you’re the person closest to him?

“W-well, good! Wait, not good, I mean, yes, it  _ is _ good you think so highly of me, but I don’t think it’s good that you like me more than Motoya-san. Wait, not like more! I mean-!”

Kiyoomi laughed a little at his flustered state and pulled a hand away to gently brush Shoyo’s bangs out of his face before the hand went to the back of Shoyo’s head and slowly pulled him closer, and Shoyo felt like his heart was in his throat as Kiyoomi carefully placed his forehead against his, looking him in the eyes seriously.

“Hinata, please tell me what’s wrong so I can fix it.”

There was no way to avoid it now. Shoyo gave a nervous gulp and closed his eyes tightly, bracing himself for whatever reaction he would receive. “I want you to call me Shoyo.”

For a while, Kiyoomi said nothing, and when Shoyo opened one of his eyes to see what he looked like, all he saw was the back of Kiyoomi’s head, as he had turned away.

Worried, Shoyo tried to scoot closer but Kiyoomi waved him away. “Omi-san? What’s wrong?”

What Shoyo couldn’t see was that Kiyoomi was covering his mouth in shock, his entire face ruby red in embarrassment at hearing such a confession from his friend who was, as it turned out, also actually his crush.

“Omi-san, please say something, you’re worrying me.” Shoyo’s hands hovered above his body in concern and Kiyoomi wished he was brave enough to reach out to him himself.

Trying to regain some of his composure and hoping the redness of his cheeks had gone down even just a bit, Kiyoomi cleared his throat and turned back around to Shoyo, who looked beyond concerned.

“Omi-san, I’m sorry if that was too much for you. If you want, we can just forget this whole thing, i know it was childish in the first place, so it’s not big deal-“

“No, Shoyo, it’s okay, don’t worry.”

“No, Omi-san, I insist, I-“ Suddenly, Shoyo stopped, his brain finally processing what he’d heard. Gaping a little in surprise and feeling his cheeks heat up, he looked up at Kiyoomi, who looked a little smug at his reaction.

“Sh-Shoyo?”

“Shoyo.”

In an instant, Shoyo perked up and the cloudy, distant look in his eyes from before was replaced with sparkles and excitement as he scooted closer to Kiyoomi, almost rubbing up against him and in his joy he didn’t notice how close they were, nor how very fine Kiyoomi seemed to be with their lack of space.

“Then, can I call you Kiyoomi? Can I?”

Kiyoomi almost choked at hearing his crush say his full first name; it sounded so _ pretty _ coming from his lips.

“Th-that’s fine, Shoyo.”

“Great! Oh, I’m so happy, Kiyoomi, thank you!” Suddenly, strong, solid arms were wrapped around his waist and a head was placed softly on his chest and Kiyoomi froze when he realized Shoyo was hugging him.

“U-um, Shoyo?”

“Sorry, Kiyoomi-san, I know your boundaries, but I just  _ really  _ need to hug you right now.”

And Kiyoomi supposed that was fine, it was Shoyo after all, so he bought a hand up to pet the back of Shoyo’s head and almost shivered when it made Shoyo snuggle into him more and hug him even tighter. 

No more  _ Hinata _ and  _ Omi-san _ anymore. From now, and forever, they would be  _ Shoyo _ and  _ Kiyoomi. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this was supposed to be the first part of a series where I write “omihina firsts” but idk if I’ll do anything with it and the omihina well has been dryyyy af so I figured why not just post this even if it doesn’t go anywhere so yeah! Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it!!
> 
> (Also, the reason why it was rated “teen” was bc of the shorts thing I just did that to be on the safe side even though it’s not really anything it was just a precaution lol)  
> [ personal twitter ](https://mobile.twitter.com/edilyfthaseul)  
> [ fic twitter ](https://twitter.com/fireflysunlight?s=21)  
> 


End file.
